


Stuck

by TheBookwormBakery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Don't Judge Me, Fake AH Crew, M/M, i basically slammed this out in like 40 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookwormBakery/pseuds/TheBookwormBakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray tends to get into sticky situations when he's sent out on solo jobs. Michael is usually the one he calls to bail him out.</p><p>At least this one didn't involve breaking into the military base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://anarchetypal.tumblr.com/post/133158866013). Hope you enjoy!

The Caller ID on Michael’s phone told him it was Ray calling him at three in the morning. What a goddamn surprise. He picked up the phone, knowing that if he didn’t answer Ray would just continue calling, maybe even move on to bother other members of the crew. No one should have to deal with Ray at ass o’clock, so Michael took one for the team.

“Ray? You were supposed to be back from that stakeout job like five hours ago.”

Ray’s voice was undercut with static and what sounded like an explosion. “Yeah, that kinda went way south a while back. Like, Antarctica south. Speaking of which, can you come pick me up please?”

“Where are you?”

“I’m, uh—oh shit—hang on—fuckin’—okay.” Michael faintly heard metallic thuds and slaps through the phone. “Okay, I’m at Congress and 23rd.”

“You’re waiting on a _street corner_? People are going to think you’re a prostitute, Ray.”

Ray laughed, but it was strained. “I kind of doubt it, dude. But seriously, can you come get me?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Michael heard the click as Ray hung up, and threw his phone across the room.

What an asshole.

-

The shiny chrome car screeched to a halt, almost jumping up onto the sidewalk and sending nearby pedestrians, running. Michael stepped out, looking around for Ray.

“Up here.”

Michael looked up, where—oh, for fuck’s sake.

Ray was straddling the light pole, just between two of the hanging streetlights, looking both bored and slightly terrified.

“Ray, what the _fuck._ ”

“Tonight was not fun, Michael,” Ray said. “I’m gonna need like, a pound of weed after this.”

“How did you even get up there?”

“That’s a long story involving a pair of overly enthusiastic Dobermans—wait, is it Dobermans? Or Dobermen? I feel like it’s Dobermen but that kind of makes me think of weird dog-looking people in fancy tuxedos with monocles and shit.”

“Ray, I don’t fucking care.”

“Yeah so anyway, excitable dogs, a stolen helicopter, an uncooperative pilot, a parachute, and I’m kind of scared to get down.”

Michael crossed his arms. “Says the guy who regularly jumps off of five-story buildings yelling ‘parkour!’”

“Look, that was _one time_ , into a pool, wearing arm floaties. Not a drop onto solid concrete, man.”

Michael sighed, looking up at the other man. “So what do you want me to do?”

Ray didn’t respond for a few seconds. “I… don’t know, actually. Get me down?”

“Right, let me just move my expensive sports car under you and shorten your drop by about four feet. Foolproof plan.”

“So think of something else, genius!” Ray yelled.

“Fine, I’ll just steal a goddamn fire truck!” Michael yelled back.

“Actually, that’s a pretty good idea.”

“Have I ever told you how much I hate you?”

“All day, every day, Michael.”

What an _asshole._

-

Stealing a fire truck was, in fact, not easy at all, and it took Michael so long to escape the cops that the sun was coming up by the time he got back to Ray’s perch.

“You’re fucking welcome, Narvaez!” he shouted.

Ray pretended to swoon. “At long last, my prince charming has come to rescue me!”

Michael maneuvered the fire truck’s ladder under Ray, who hopped down and let out an extremely undignified yelp as Michael slammed his foot down on the gas, causing the truck and attached ladder to jolt forward.

“Prince Michael, noooo!” he heard Ray wail. He slammed on the brakes, causing the truck to jolt again. “My prince has betrayed me! Oh, cruel, monstrous world!”

Michael got out of the truck and waited under the base of the ladder for Ray. When the other man reached the bottom of the ladder, he jumped and landed in Michael’s waiting arms.

“My hero,” Ray said, pulling Michael down into a kiss. His lips tasted like two-dollar chapstick and weed, but that was normal for Ray. Michael was used to it, was starting to enjoy it, even.

“You’re safe now, my princess,” Michael said, grinning. Then he dropped Ray, who hit the ground with a shocked yell. “And you also totally could’ve gotten down by yourself, that was like twenty feet.”

“ _Michael,_ ” Ray groaned, limbs splayed out like the arms of a starfish. “You’re so _mean_ to me.”

“I stole a fuckin’ fire truck for you.”

“And that’s wonderful. But you didn’t need to drop me.”

“Yeah, I did.”

Michael got back into his car and waited for Ray. He reopened the door when the other man didn’t join him, and looked back to see him still sprawled on the sidewalk. “Ray, what the fuck are you doing.”

“Waiting for you to get bored and carry me again.”

“That’s not gonna happen,” he said, closing his door.

The door opened again ten minutes later as Michael stepped out to go pick up his stupid lazy boyfriend, muttering curses under his breath the whole time.

And if they stopped on the way back to make out, well, that was their business.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into Raychael kind of by accident but I'm not really complaining.
> 
> For those who read it, Chasing Ghosts should still go out tomorrow! I just need to... finish writing it first... so it might be late. Blame the AH/PJO AU I worked on for like a week for that.


End file.
